A Sticky Situation
by ZombieCommando
Summary: Futa/oneshot story of how P.B. and Marceline have a night together takes place after episode "What is Missing?" Futa:P.B.  P.B.xMarceline


A Sticky Situation.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, just the plot of the story.

A/N: I'm new to writing stories, this first ever story hope you like it please R&R. P.S. this is a futa, yuri story if you don't like it don't read it, warning lemons. Now to the story!

What happened after the episode: What is missing?

Bubblegum POV

"Marceline I really enjoyed the song that you play for the door today."

"You did?" she said

"oh yes it was simply wonderful, but it seemed like you didn't finish it."

"that's because it's not finished I didn't know if I could have finished it with everyone there." Explained Marceline

"is it because Finn was there, you like him don't you?" I asked

"NO! I don't like him, yeah I couldn't finish the song cause he was there and because…, I love you!" she questioned

I moved over to her slowly, put my hand on her cheek, and gently stroked it with my thumb.

"Marceline I love you too."

After confessing my love brushed her hair away from her face and pecked her on the lips with mine.

"that's was wonderful" we said in unison.

We started to kiss deeper, and longer, adding tongue, we had to stop for air several times as we continued we pressed together I could feel her wetness from her panties, which was making me hard like a rock.

"Marceline I have something to show you." I looked at the floor shyly.

"what could it be my love?" she questioned me while I led her to my bedroom.

"I wanted to show you this in private for nobody must know my secret including Finn, can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me my love, whatever it is will not hinder my feelings for you."

Her answer made me the happiest girl in the Candy Kingdom. "Ok…" I start by taking my shirt off

Marceline POV

I stand there watching my love start to remove her shirt revealing a lacy bra supporting what looked to be size dd breasts they were the same size as mine they looked wonderful under the bra. I continued to watch her as she removed her pants which were surprisingly baggy to reveal lacy panties which made me start to drool.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" I asked

"No…" she turned around, and started to remove her panties by which I can feel it made me extremely wet.

"close your eyes my love please?" she pleated with me in which I complied I closed my eyes, I could hear her moving closer to me she then grabbed my hand I loved this feeling of suspense she took my hand first to her very supple breasts which felt amazing to the touch, then she led my hand to her stomach, which again felt amazing to me then, she led me to her nether-region.

"Now this is where I ask you do you truly love me, and you will keep my secret?" she asked me

"of course my love I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her

"that makes me the happiest girl in the world to hear you say that."

She then led my hand to her shaft?

"princess can I look now?" I asked her

"yes you can my love." she told me

I opened my eyes to see a most beautiful sight she had between her legs what seemed to be a 10 inch monster cock if I wasn't drooling before I sure was now.

"It's Beautiful!" I shouted

She looked at me in confusion.

"I love it" I told her

"you're not appalled by it?" she asked in discomfort

"no, never." I told her

I started to remove my clothes she watched me strip just as intensely as I had watched her, I then brought her over to her bed I climbed on it she was hesitant to join me.

"please princess come join me." I pleated with her

"don't you want me to use protection?"

"no, I want to have the chance of getting pregnant with your children princess I love you." I told her

"Alright"

She joined me on the bed and we stated to make-out once again this time with a lot more passion and lust behind it you could see the lust in our eyes, I then proceeded to place my face at her throbbing member I then took it into my mouth.

-warning: lemon starts now! -

Bubblegum POV

I lay back and watch as my soon to be first time lover started to take me into her mouth, it felt amazing inside her mouth, it was nice and warm inside her mouth she began to lick and suck on me like a lollipop it felt amazing. She then began to bob her head up and down on my member I placed my hands in her hair and started to play with her hair, she began to bob faster and harder now I could feel my seed coming soon she then took me farther into her mouth down her throat she then began to hum loudly it sent me over the edge soon.

"Marceline I'm ccc-Cumming!" I shouted.

She started to suck hard again as she swallowed my cum I literally came in bucket she managed to swallow it all though I was proud of her.

"how was it?" I asked her as she lifted her head again with a huge smile on her face

"you taste amazing, it tasted like bubble gum."

I laughed then I looked at her and decided to return the favor I placed her down under me then started licking her left boob then started to suck on her nipple while I moved my hand down and started to rub her clit up and down and pinched it occasionally then I pushed a finger inside her wet pussy she screamed out a moan then smiled at me, I then left her breast and started to leave kisses on her stomach as I flicked her clit she screamed my name in pleasure I was very pleased I then started licking her juices up she tasted good I reached my tongue inside her wet pussy she started to moan and convulse due to her orgasm she hyper-ventilated till she came down from her high.

"Marceline you taste good" I told her

"Not as good as you taste."

She then slid under me and placed my member in between her breasts she then grabbed my hip and started gliding me in between her boobs it felt different at first then I got used to the feeling I became hard again quickly I then started to rock my own hips as she squeezed her breasts around me I started rocking faster she then started to suck my tip when my member came up to her mouth I started to feel my climax coming I started to thrust faster and faster then it hit me

"M-m-m Marceline I'm C-C-Cumming!" I screamed

As I did my climax came and I shot my load all over her tits and face she scooted forward and started to lick her boobs clean of cum she also whipped her finger to get it off her face she licked it off her fingers too she then leaned forward and kissed me she then took the cum and put some in my mouth with her tongue she was right it tasted like bubble gum

She finished cleaning herself off then turned to me and asked

"Are we going to have sex?"

I smiled at her and said

"Only if you want to my love"

She looked at me and nodded then said

"I need you inside me"

"Alright" I told her as I laid her down once more

The talk of sex got me hard fast I looked down at her dripping wet entrance I rubbed the tip of it at her entrance then slowly entered she whinnied in pain for I just tore her hymen I eased in some more she whined a little bit more then stopped and told me to go harder and faster so I did

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine now the pain is gone"

I started to bury myself deeper into her she moaned in pleasure I then began to thrust harder and harder I felt her pussy walls hug my cock that was all the way inside her I could also feel her cervix as I start to go faster and keep a rhythm to my thrusts I began to play with her breasts sucking and nibbling on them lightly I began to speed up my thrusts she was moaning and screaming my name the whole time I felt myself getting closer to my climax and I wanted her to climax with me so I stop sucking her breast she whined in disappointment I then stuck my finger I her mouth and she began to suck on it hard I removed my finger swiftly from her mouth and heard a pop she look at me strange and asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you finish with me"

I traced my finger down her ass crack then spread her ass

"Please bubble gum not my ass I can't take anything in my ass please don't!"

"To bad your going to have to deal with it"

I then jammed my sopping wet finger up her ass as I did she screamed my name then started to accept it her walls were clamping on me harder now I could tell she was close now so I removed my finger from her and grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder and faster now more than ever the next thing I here is

"OH shit bubble gum I'm-I'm-I'm C-C-Cumming!" as she started to orgasm once again

"Oh I'm C-Cumming too!" as we came together I felt my seed go into her womb I could feel it filling fast it filled so much she started to form a bulge from all the cum in her I finally stopped cumming and pulled out of her surprisingly no semen left her she kept the bulge I pointed at it and laughed

"So how do you feel?" still giggling

"I feel pregnant very pregnant" she said looking and at the mound of flesh in her stomach area

"Yeah you look it too"

TIME SKIP

2 years

Bubble gum POV

So I bet your wondering what has changed in two years with us well a month after we did it we found out Marceline was in fact pregnant a couple months later she started to get a lot bigger than she should be turns out she was pregnant with quadruplets two boys and two girls the boy look like me and the girls look like her although one of the girls was born a hermaphrodite like me we love them all the same and actually Marceline is due to have twins here soon yes we got pregnant again I guess she love the feeling of pregnancy which scares me oh and we are also married now we got married soon after we found out we were expecting again.

FIN

A/N: so that's the story I hoped you liked it and again it's my first story and I'm not used to writing stories yet please read and review and tell me what you think of it or if I should change anything to make future work better thanks and have a great day.

CommandoZombie


End file.
